


Snapshots

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Ishimondo, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Assault, Please be warned!!, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Drabbles of Leon x Sayaka x Chihiro bc they're one of my comfort OT3's (Please read tags)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has referenced sexual assault that's marked please be warned!! Other than that, Enjoy!!

Domestic life with his partners was always fun. 

Some moments were good, almost none of them were bad, sometimes lazed and dull and others interesting, maybe even a little weird.

This was one of the weird moments.

“What the-”

Sayaka’s snort interrupted him, the idol bursting into fits of laughter as she saw their boyfriend, half his hair coated in blue dye and the other side orange, adorning half an all too familiar goatee.

Chihiro looked at them wide eyed and guilty, letting out a grumble that reminded Leon of a growling puppy.

“So are we getting an explanation, or does the new look say enough?”

Chihiro shoots him a death glare, Sayaka now fighting back her laughter besides him.

“I lost a bet,” Is all he says, pulling out his phone and aiming it at the mirror.

“Wait wait!!” Sayaka exclaims, dragging Leon into the shot as she held a peace sign over Chihiro’s head, Leon still very, confused but going along with it.

Chihiro lets out a giggle as he snaps the picture, Sayaka pecking him on the cheek for the second one they take.

“Okay, now I can get this all off.”

“Aww, why so soon, we should have fun with this new look of yours Chi!!”

“Sayaka, I love you but absolutely not.”

A laugh escapes his lips as the two bicker for a bit.

Maybe weird moments weren’t all that bad.  
•••  
It may be a surprise to some but taking into account Chihiro lived off instant ramen for most of their early years and Sayaka has burned water (despite cooking literally being one of her hobbies), it was needless to say, Leon did the cooking, or, to put it more specifically, in his own words “I used to be a god awful cook but then I got into a relationship with two adorable idiots who would probably end up poisoning themselves if someone didn’t cook for them so I stepped up to the plate and learned”.

Of course, he didn’t mind, he loved taking care of his partners and they adored his cooking, which only made him enjoy doing it more. Today however, was one of the days he’d be out late without them, and needless to say, a part of him was praying their house would still be intact by the time he got home. From the outside, he didn’t spot any firetrucks or external damage, so it was safe to assume everything inside was fine, his partners likely asleep or busy awaiting his arrival.

He unlocks the door and steps in only to be hit with the intense smell of food. Quickly slipping off his shoes, he steps deeper into the house, spotting the familiar heads of blue and chestnut hair laying out an arrangement of plates around a pot in the center of the table.

“Oh hey, you’re back!!” Sayaka exclaimed enthusiastically, running over to peck him on the cheek, Chihiro laying out one final plate of beef before doing the same. Leon smiles, pecking Sayaka on the cheek and Chihiro on the top of her head.

“You two prepared a hotpot?”

“Yep!!” They say in unison.

“All by yourselves? Like cooked all the ingredients and everything?”

They both nod, Leon looking between them with an eyebrow raised, waiting for one of them to fess up. There’s a brief moment of silence.

“Anyway,” Sayaka pipes in. “Since we made all this food for you when you got back, now that you’re here, let’s eat!!”

He didn’t believe them one bit, but right now he could care less seeing as he was in a room with his two favorite people in the world and a lot of good food waiting to be eaten.   
\------------  
“Thanks again, Mondo,” Chihiro whispered into the receiver, eyeing both her partners who lied asleep on each other.

“Yeah, it wasn't a problem, Taka and I didn’t want you and Sayaka poisoning yourselves,” The other responds teasingly.

“Oh screw you, we would’ve been fine!!”

“Chihiro i’ve watched Sayaka burn literal water.”

“That was _one_ time.”

“One time too many, it was fucking _water_ , Chihiro.”

“Leave my girlfriend alone, okay!! She’s trying her best!!”

“Yeah yeah whatever, did Leon like it?”

She looks back over to her to the boy in question, who was almost certainly in a food coma.

“Yeah, he loved it, he didn’t believe Sayaka and I made it though.”

“Well first off, I wouldn’t believe you guys did either, second off, you didn’t, I did and let you take the credit,” Mondo remarks back.

“Yeah yeah but he doesn’t need to know so shush.”

Mondo laughs, some other noise audible in the background.

“Alright well, glad ya enjoyed the food, but Taka and I have some plans that I don't feel like scarring you with.”

“I could’ve lived without knowing that, goodbye Mondo, be safe!!” 

With that, she hangs up, immediately hearing shuffling from behind her where her lovers lied.

Suddenly, to her horror, Leon peaks one eye open, staring directly at her with a cold gaze.

“I knew it.”  
•••  
Days the three of them got home late were their own little experience. 

Their current home was luxurious, but it was still small, only having two bedrooms and one full bathroom, which made morning and night routines a little complicated.

The shower’s big enough for the three of them, and given they were all tired after a long day, it only made sense for them to just shower together. It stopped being awkward a long time ago and he honestly didn’t have any complaints. One perk of being rich with two well making partners was the fact that their already luxurious house has some nice additions, for example, the already big and fancy shower came equipped with a marble seat and multiple showerheads and while it was kind of impractical, they still found it pretty fucking cool. 

Sayaka in particular was enjoying the multiple showerheads at the time as, one moment Chihiro and Leon were peacefully enjoying the comfort of the hot water, Chihiro jokingly putting bubbly soap on his beard and the next, both of them were sprayed in the face by a sharp spray of water.

“Eeek—“ Chihiro squealed, Leon letting out his own yelp as the water was moved away from their faces, revealing the now giggling culprit.

“Well excuse me miss but i’m trying to have a nice relaxing shower,” Leon teases, Sayaka flicking the showerhead and spraying him in the face again with the full blast. “Alright, fair.”

She lets out another giggle, spraying the soap off then before putting the showerhead back in its place and getting back to what she was doing.

The moment soon turns from lighthearted to sweet, Sayaka washing his hair while Leon did the same for Chihiro, smiling at the way they leaned into the touch.

One more rinse of hot water and the three of them step out, wrapping themselves in towels.

Sayaka dries Chihiro’s hair with a towel, Leon turning on the hairdryer and blasting it in their faces comedically. When they were all done they piled together in bed, the other two trapping him between them as they slept.  
•••  
CW: Mentions of Sexual Assault (Skip to end)

Sayaka woke up cold.

Her body shivered, another sob escaping as she held her knees to her chest, desperate to keep herself together and hide from the coldness of the air. 

The dark room concealed her as she softly sobbed, her partners peacefully asleep besides her, unaware of the turmoil she was in.

“Why,” She gently whispers to herself. “Why did it have to be me.”

Memories of the moments flashed through her head, all the creepy old men and perverted comments, the hands that uncomfortably roamed her body in all sorts of places, all the women who looked at her with sparkling eyes, commenting on how nice her body was for someone her age, how she could use it to get ahead and go big. And that’s what she needed, she needed to get ahead and get big, she needed to be the best of the best, it was the only way she could secure a future for herself and family, so that’s what she did.

“But why did it have to be me?” 

Arms snake around her waist, a head resting on her shoulder and nuzzling against her cheek.

“Shh,” Leon coos, moving in front of her to encompass the other two in an embrace. “Shh, it’s okay.”

With that, she breaks, more sobs escaping as she buried her head into his shoulder, Chihiro kisses her cheek, Leon her hair.

“I’m sorry your journey was rough, but if it helps, i’m glad you’re here with us now,” Chihiro whispers, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “Thank you for being strong, it’s okay to cry now.

She hics on another sob, the warmth of her partners a great comfort. Another sob echoes through the room as she opens her mouth to speak.

“Do you,” She wants to ask, she wants to know. “Do you guys think i’d be here if I hadn’t…”

The question lingers in the room, the warmth of her partners like a warm bubble, protecting her from the cold air of the rest of the room, they were her warmth.

Leon speaks up first.

“I do, yeah,” He begins. “I can’t imagine any world where you’re not here with us.”

“Me either.”

A smile forms on her lips, tears still slipping from her eyes as she speaks, both of them holding her tighter.

“I love you guys so much,” She says, immediately being encompassed in somehow even more warmth.

“We love you too.”

When Sayaka fell back asleep, it was encompassed in warmth.  
•••

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback/Criticism (Please be nice thought)


End file.
